


Wary

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [262]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: enniec123 asked: Hiiii,I love this entire series of one shots! Your writing is so goodddd. I dont know if you're taking prompts, but original klaroline when they meet Katherine, if you can. No rush. Thank You for your amazing storiessss!!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [262]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 47





	Wary

“I don’t like her.”

She didn’t have to look behind her to know Klaus was smirking, but his fingers never hesitated in their task. Deftly unlacing her gown, he pressed a kiss to her newly bare shoulder. “You’re the one who insisted upon seduction, my love. Give me the word, and I’ll toss the doppelgänger into the dungeons until all is ready for the ritual.”

Rolling her eyes, Caroline slipped free of the dress and glared at her husband, even as she started to help him remove his jacket. “She is already doomed, there’s no need to be cruel. But she walks around with an odd triumph in her eyes, like she’s up to something.”

Klaus let her strip him down to his underthings, then he pulled them both to the bed. “Elijah will take care of it,” he promised, holding her gently as he rolled on top of her. “The full moon is nearly here, and with it comes everything we’ve worked for." 

Her hands cradled his face, though her brow was still troubled. "Be wary,” she sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this. _Her_.”

“Well that just won’t do,” he answered, settling more weight on her as he kissed her slowly - first her lips, then her neck, then further down. “Let’s see if I can’t take your mind off such unpleasant things.”


End file.
